


The Brothers Lee

by chronosaurus (kimnamjin)



Series: The Adventures of Lee Minho: Babysitter Extraordinaire [1]
Category: Stray Kids (Band)
Genre: 3racha are popular rappers w their own kid’s show, Alternate Universe - Siblings, Attempt at Humor, Back on my little brother!skz big bro!skz bullshit, Brotherly Affection, Brotherly Bonding, Brothers!MinLix, Can u tell i love writing literal kids!skz, Domestic Fluff, Famous!3racha, Fluff and Humor, Fluffy Ending, Gratuitous 3racha song References, Humor, I came up for the idea for this at ass oclock bc i couldnt sleep, Love at First Sight, M/M, Older brother!Minho, Other, RUNNERS HIGH IS ABT LUNG FUNCTION, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, Younger brother!Felix, also...., felix is 6...he is babie, how the hell do i tag the rest of this lol, i gave them diff stage names that are more “kid show” like, i um kinda “remade” some 3racha songs...to make them educational, i wish i was joking...read to see how I’m not fucking kidding, its Exactly as the summary says lmao, its sweet n fluffy !!, just the song descriptions lmao i didn’t rewrite any lyrics., this plot is um....unique
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-05
Updated: 2020-03-05
Packaged: 2021-02-28 19:22:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,077
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23032420
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kimnamjin/pseuds/chronosaurus
Summary: Coming live to a city near you! Channie, Hannie, and Binnie; 3racha, the informational rap superstars! Their first live tour will feature child-favorite hits such as: Runner’s High, Matryoshyka, 42 (And its Factors) and much, much more! For more information, visit 3rachatour.com. See you there!Felix gasped, eyes popping clean open as if in disbelief. He began to vibrate against the couch cushions, before clambering onto Minho’s lap. He beat frantic, desperate little fists into his big brother’s chest.“Min’ hyung, can we please go see 3racha?!Please?”Minho rolled his eyes, but broke instantly. Felix is nothing if not persuasive, and Minho can never say no to his sparkling puppy dog eyes.“Of course, kitty. Let's go see 3racha, yeah?”Or: the one where 3racha are a trio of insanely popular educational rappers with their own children’s show. And Minho’s 6 year old little brother, Felix, has aminorobsession with them—and one specific member,Channie.And after a slightly-off script meet & greet before a 3racha concert, Minho has to admit;He might just be a die-hard fan himself.
Relationships: Bang Chan/Lee Minho | Lee Know, Lee Felix & Lee Minho | Lee Know
Series: The Adventures of Lee Minho: Babysitter Extraordinaire [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1918921
Comments: 81
Kudos: 462





	The Brothers Lee

Minho’s little brother Felix is  _ obsessed  _ with 3racha. With their music, with their show, with  _ them.  _ As far as faithful fans go, he's about as much a six year old groupie as you can get. He's keeping Minho hostage on the sofa right now, in fact.

__

Keeping his older brother forcefully invested on the familiar show playing before them, on the flatscreen in their living room. 

__

On the screen are 3racha. The trio of boys jumping and bopping about their animated, hyper-colorful surroundings, as they rap about the dangers of increased CO2 emissions. In the cutest, most child-friendly way possible, of course. One of the members pets the head of a googly eyed butterfly puppet, as he spits fire about how it's our duty to take care of our planet. 

__

“Domestic Banana is  _ such  _ a good song, right Min’ hyung?” Felix whispered, awestruck. His dewy eyes are so wide, reflecting every technicolor scene in his pupils. He kept his voice hushed, as if him talking louder would actually disturb the boys through the tv. 

__

Minho nodded, and carded a loving hand through Felix’s little mop of brown locks. Still ruffled beyond repair from sleep, Minho’s tender ministrations did little to tame his brother's wild bed head. He truly looks like a tiger kitten; Minho’s affection nickname for the precocious six year old. Felix always jokes that Minho—with his feline grin and sharp eyes—is the big, scary adult tiger, while Felix plays the role of the raucous little cub. One day he’ll grow into a big tiger, just like his older brother. The thought makes Minho’s heart swell to bursting. 

__

But then, the familiar children’s program faded to black, as the final beat of the song thundered through the tv speakers.

__

The trio waved at the camera, loving smiles on their faces, as the show cut to commercial. But Felix’s disappointment at the end of his favorite show didn't last. An ad began, showcasing a familiar set of boys.

__

_ Coming live to a city near you! Channie, Hannie, and Binnie; 3racha, the informational rap superstars! Their first live tour will feature child-favorite hits such as: Runner’s High, Matryoshyka, 42 (And its Factors) and much, much more! For more information, visit 3rachatour.com. See you there!  _

__

Felix gasped, eyes popping clean open as if in disbelief. He began to vibrate against the couch cushions, before clambering onto Minho’s lap. He beat frantic, desperate little fists into his big brother’s chest.

__

“Min’ hyung, can we  _ please  _ go see 3racha?!  _ Please?”  _

__

Minho rolled his eyes, but broke instantly. Felix is nothing if not persuasive, and Minho can never say no to his sparkling puppy dog stare.  _ Especially  _ when he makes his bottom lip tremble like that—how  _ could  _ Minho say no?! 

__

“Of course, tiger. Let's go see 3racha, yeah?” 

__

Felix’s apprehensive expression exploded; freckled face bunching as a blinding smile burst forth. Minho could have even swore he saw tears in his little brother’s eyes. The sparkling light in his eyes mimicked the fan of sunspots dotting his cheeks. 

__

“Thank you, Minho hyung! I can't wait to see Channie live!” His brother cheered, jumping forward on Minho’s lap to wrap his tiny arms around his sibling’s broad chest. They barely fit around the expanse of his brother’s impressive stature, but he nuzzled his tiny head into Minho’s neck and  _ squeezed.  _ With power that seems otherwise impossible for a child of his slight frame. Minho fastened loving arms around his little brother’s tiny waist, and did the same. If Felix is happy,  _ he's  _ happy. 

__

No questions asked. No if’s, and’s or but’s.

__

And he has to admit, it's not that _he_ doesn't enjoy 3racha’s music. Sure, they're a _kids group,_ but that doesn't automatically mean their stuff is oversimplified and _awful_ to the adult ear _._ In fact, it's pretty damn good, for a trio who rap about the importance of kindness and being yourself.

__

There's  _ Runner’s High _ ; a funky informational diddy about the functionality of the human respiratory system, and the benefits of regular exercise. 

__

And  _ Matryoshka _ ; a fun number used to teach kids slivers of Russian language and culture. Ever since hearing that track, Felix has  _ begged  _ Minho for a set of nesting dolls to call his own. They’re still the first bullet point on Minho’s list of this year’s Christmas gifts for Felix.

__

_ 42 (And its Factors)  _ is pretty straightforward. Math and...stuff. 

__

But all in all, 3racha are  _ good  _ musicians. They’re good performers, charismatic and genuine, even when their “stage” is a well-utilized green screen and unrealistic puppets and superimposed talking animals. 

__

Minho hopes they sing his personal favorite rap;  _ We go _ . It's one of their newest releases, teaching kids about inertia and kinetic energy through whistling beats and addictive verses. Sometimes Minho finds  _ himself _ humming the melody throughout the day. Even when Felix isn't around. 

__

Although, keep in mind that Felix  _ blasts  _ their discography from his iPad at  _ every  _ opportunity. Like while Minho is making breakfast, with Felix doing his best to be helpful by throwing away eggshells and pouring milk into measuring cups until it overflows. And when the brothers are brushing their teeth together, with Felix tip-toeing on his step-stool to be closer to Minho’s height. And while he's scribbling in homework answers at the table, and when he's playing with his lego set in the play corner. Even when Minho drives his brother to school, he  _ begs  _ for the AUX cord, all to play some 3racha classics. So by that right, when you live _ ,  _ eat _ , and breathe  _ in a house thrumming with 3racha at all times, can you blame Minho for learning a few ( _ read: all)  _ of their songs?

__

The members themselves aren't terrible, either. To look at, he means. The trio consisting of  _ Channie, Hannie and Binnie  _ are actually...pretty cute? Well, at least  _ one  _ of them is, to Minho.

__

_ Channie. _

__

Who  _ also— _ perhaps coincidentally—happens to be Felix's absolute  _ favorite  _ 3racha member. He loves Channie like he's an  _ actual  _ friend in his daily life. It's heartwarming, and innocent. Like when Channie introduces himself, as always, at the beginning of each episode, and Felix cheers from the comfort of the sofa. Like the man can hear the support through the panel of glass separating the tv and them. 

__

It's not like he  _ doesn't  _ like the other members of 3racha. Not at all; Binnie and Hannie are quite charming in their own rights. They're  _ all  _ cute, and sweet, and easy to fall for—whether you're 4, or 44. 

__

Minho doesn't exactly know  _ why  _ he likes Channie so much. Maybe because he associates him with Felix being happy and carefree? Maybe the Lee brothers have a type, when it comes to child friendly rappers? 

__

Maybe Channie is, admittedly, kinda hot. Apparent even under his fluorescent, fanciful outfits and goofy actions, easily attention grabbing for hyperactive children. Yeah. Maybe that's why Minho is finding himself eager to secure tickets to a 3racha show.

__

In fact, maybe he's even more eager than Felix. 

_**  
  
  
** _

⊆（⌒◎⌒ ）⊇

_**  
  
  
** _

It's the night of the concert, and Minho doesn't think he's _ever_ seen his brother _this_ ecstatic before. 

__

As far as six year old boys go, Felix is relatively subdued. He doesn't shriek at the drop of a hat, or play mischievous pranks, or make trips to the park a nightmare incarnate. Sure, he’s appropriately playful and devilish and makes every day an adventure, but he’s just... _ himself.  _ Minho always finds it a difficult task, to describe the nuances of his beloved little sibling. He's quiet; most of the time. Rarely, when 3racha is involved. Right now? Felix looks  _ renewed.  _ Reborn, right before Minho’s love struck eyes. 

__

Felix is bounding through the street, tugging at Minho’s hand like an overexcited puppy on a leash. Minho just chuckled at his overzealous brother, and tightened his grip on his pudgy little hand. They wouldn't want any  _ great escapes  _ right before 3racha, now would they. 

__

“I can't  _ wait  _ to see Channie, and Hannie, and Binnie!” Felix squealed, as they rounded the corner and came upon the theater. The words  _ 3racha: Live!  _ are set on the marquee, in eye-catching, bold lettering. 

__

“Well, mostly Channie. I can't  _ wait  _ to see Channie!” Felix amended, unconsciously squeezing Minho’s hand as he chirped. 

__

“You're gonna see him in a few minutes, tiger.” Minho mused, as he ruffled his brother’s hair. Not too vigorously, though. He spent a  _ while  _ combing all the kinks out of Felix’s wavy brown locks before the concert, until they laid flat and shiny across his forehead, and Minho would be remiss to mess up his handiwork. Because the little boy wanted to look  _ “perfect”  _ for Channie. His words, not Minho’s. 

__

Felix shrieked in delight, as they entered the theater. He jumped at Minho’s side, while they got their tickets scanned. His freckles looked especially ethereal, in the soft, ambient glow of the ceiling lights. His eyes looked just as magically starry, too. He skipped through the beautifully appointed lobby—as far as his and Minho’s clasped hands would permit—before skidding to an unceremonious halt. 

__

“Oh my  _ gosh,”  _ Felix whispered, through a shuddering sigh. “It's  _ them.  _ It's 3racha, right there! Look, Min’ hyung! Look, look! Are you looking?!” 

__

And them it is; while the lobby is still buzzing with excited kids and  _ slightly  _ less excited parents and older siblings, the artfully dimmed room can’t hide the trio of colorfully dressed boys near the back. 

__

Minho couldn't help but grin, as he said, “I see, kitty. That's the  _ meet & greet.  _ That's how you're gonna meet Channie before the show.” 

__

That's right. Minho is  _ the  _ best older brother  _ ever.  _ He splurged, and upgraded Felix’s ticket (and his, by proxy) to include an autograph session with the members his brother loves so dearly. Sure, it wasn't cheap, but he  _ knew  _ it would make Felix’s day. Make his week. Make  _ his year.  _

__

And he was right.

__

Felix’s jaw hung open, as he wildly looked up at Minho, then at 3racha, then back up at Minho. Repeat, until his brush-tamed hair began to become a flurry with flyaways. His eyes wide and glittering and disbelieving. Desperately searching for confirmation, as if this is too good to be true. 

__

Minho nodded, that tender smile still upturning his lips. That's  _ all  _ Felix needed to see. 

__

He hollered in delight, and refastened his grip on Minho’s hand. Now pulling them  _ straight  _ to 3racha. 

__

The boys are set up at a long table in the back of the theater lobby, a huge sign reading  _ “3racha Meet & Greet!”  _ unfurled and unmissable above their heads. As they got closer, the boys came  _ fully  _ into view. Channie is first, then Binnie, with Hannie closing out the interactive event. Before each member is a stack of photos—of them, smiling at the camera like they do at the end of every show—along with a pile of sharpies. 

__

Minho’s heart trilled, as they got closer. He can  _ feel  _ Felix’s euphoria, wafting off his little body like smoke from a smoldering fire. It's beautiful, and energizing, and Minho wants to savor every  _ second  _ of his brother being so unabashedly happy. 

__

And as they got closer, Minho's heart  _ really  _ started to pound. Channie, perhaps unsurprisingly, is  _ way  _ hotter in person than he is on the program. His dimpled smile is just about picture perfect, along with his shining eyes. They're dark, and glimmer with genuine affection for his pint-sized fans. His jaw is sharp, and contrasts beautifully with his adorably wide nose. His brown curls are swooped off his brows, impeccably styled yet still showcasing his patented ringlets. Damn. Minho  _ officially  _ admits to crushing on a children's rap superstar. Should he be worried for his own sanity? 

__

He'll get back to you on that, because Felix just firmly planted them on the meet & greet line.

__

Luckily, because it's nearing showtime and most families are already in their seats, the line is relatively short. There's only about five children (and begrudging parents) separating the Lee brothers, and  _ 3racha.  _ In the flesh. Not through a tv screen. Even  _ Minho  _ is beginning to get excited—it's not like  _ he  _ hasn't formed a parasocial relationship of sorts with the members, after religiously watching episode after episode with Felix. He even listened to  _ We Go _ in the car ride over, without prompt from Felix! 

__

“Oh my gosh, Min’ hyung, it's  _ Channie!  _ Channie, Channie, Channie–”

__

Minho unconsciously tuned his brother’s rambling out after the third cheer of  _ “Channie”. _ He has more important issues at hand;  _ he  _ needs to get  _ his own  _ nerves in check, because they're suddenly  _ next.  _ That's right, they're about to meet the fabled Channie, and Minho’s stomach is rolling with nerves. For a  _ children’s star!  _ A very  _ hot  _ children's star, alright?! Cut Minho some slack!

__

_ Oh god,  _ Minho thought, as his heart pounded against his ribs,  _ it’s time! _

__

“Hey there, buddy!” Channie greeted Felix, voice melodic like his songs and authentically overjoyed to see the child. He held a large hand up, and beamed down at Felix as he said, “What’s your name?”

__

Felix just about jumped out of his skin, in his haste to hop up and slap his palm against Channie’s. His hand is  _ so _ small once pressed in a high-five to Channie’s impressive digits, it’s almost laughable. Felix is smiling so wide, Minho feared his brother’s features would become stuck in permanent elation. “I’m Felix! I love you  _ so much  _ Channie! Like,  _ so  _ much! The mostest!” 

__

Channie cooed, as he grabbed a sharpie and scribbled his signature on the top photo print on the stack. He never broke his endeared gaze at Felix, even as the pen flew across the glossy photo paper. 

__

“How sweet are you, Felix? Thank you  _ so  _ much!” He handed the signed photo to Felix, who grasped it in his chubby little hands like it’s something  _ holy.  _ His eyes wide and awed, his lips lightly parted as he gazed down at the autograph in sheer reverence. 

__

“And who did you bring with you tonight, Felix?” 

__

It’s Channie; who has yet to take his eyes off the exuberant six year old before him. Meaning, he has yet to fully acknowledge Minho’s presence. 

__

Felix instantly perked up, bouncing excitedly on his heels—making his light-up sneakers flash and strobe—as he announced, “This is my older brother, Minho! He’s the  _ bestest,  _ Channie. The  _ bestest!”  _

__

Minho’s heart thumped at that. He could say the same about his little sibling, and more. 

__

Channie finally pried his sparkly gaze off Felix, and up to meet Minho. Who is still standing flush behind his little brother, contently watching the endearing interaction in silence. 

__

“Hell– _ oh.”  _ Channie began to greet Minho, until his words petered out in his throat. His eyes widened, as his Adam’s apple bobbed in a not-so subtle gulp. Even in the ambient light of the theater, Minho could easily see the planes of Channie’s pale cheeks blush. Become pink, and then red, right before his eyes.

__

“Well  _ hello  _ Minho,” Channie muttered, absentmindedly taking his bottom lip between his teeth. He stared up at Minho from his seat at the signing table, eyes now substantially  _ darker.  _ Dark and hazy, but still sparkling like stars.  _ Entranced _ . On  _ Minho.  _ Oh. He doesn’t think he’s misreading this...is he? He  _ can’t  _ be! Chan looks like he fell for Minho at first sight! Whereas Minho, well, he fell a  _ long  _ time ago. Maybe episode two? Three? All he can say is that he  _ certainly  _ didn’t expect the meet & greet to go  _ this  _ route.  _ He  _ never expected such a... _ greeting,  _ from Channie _.  _

__

Minho shoveled down a heavy swallow of his own, and choked out, “h-hi?” 

__

Smooth. Very smooth, Minho. 

__

Channie released his plush bottom lip from his teeth, and grinned. Wide and dimpled and  _ blinding.  _ Minho feigned the urge to shield his eyes. Before either Lee brother could react, Channie pulled another autograph photo off the pile on the table. He flipped it over to the creamy white backing, and pushed it forward.  _ Towards Minho.  _

__

He uncapped a sharpie and placed it neatly beside the slip of pristine white. When both the brothers Lee blinked in confusion, Channie couldn't stop himself from giggling. Affectionately, at the two boys before him. One big, one small. Both equally befuddled, despite their age gap. 

__

Chan raised a hand up, so his palm is laying flat. Held it up to his ear. Minho is still horribly confused. And then, with his other hand, Chan poked a finger into the dip in his palm, in quick succession. As if pantomiming buttons. Or  _ inputting  _ buttons into a...phone? 

__

Oh. 

__

Minho choked on his saliva, and pointed a disbelieving finger at himself. Channie nodded, slow and languid. Impish, yet still overtly saccharine. He nudged the sharpie even closer to Minho, and silently mouthed,  _ “I’ll text you.”  _

__

It was directed at Minho and Minho alone. Felix didn’t even notice, what with how hypnotized he is with the superstar sitting before him. 

__

Minho didn’t need to be told twice, as the puzzle pieces instantly came together in his reeling head. He all but flew to the table, and penned his number down on the back of the photo. He forcefully kept his jitters in check, consciously making each number clear and readable. He  _ does not  _ want to make a sloppy mistake in his stupefied haste, and cause Chan to text someone else! After a quick once-over that his number is sufficiently discernible, Minho capped the sharpie and slid the paper back to Channie. With as much nonchalance as he could manage, under the circumstances. 

__

Channie, seemingly appropriately satisfied, folded the slip neatly in half and tucked it into his pants pocket.  _ For later,  _ was left unspoken. 

__

And with that, Channie winked—at a still over the moon Felix, and a tangibly incredulous Minho—and drawled, “Enjoy the show, guys.”

__

“Thank you, Channie! We will, we promise!” Felix squealed, hopping in place as if a hyperactive rabbit became a tiny, equally hyperactive human. Until Minho relaced their hands out of sheer instinct, and dazedly ushered Felix down the table. To the next member of 3racha. Because there’s more of them. Right. It’s Binnie, who had been watching their conversation with a knowing twinkle in his hooded eyes. Minho still feels like he’s casually strolling through space and time. 

__

Minho has no  _ idea  _ what just happened. His crush? Who is also a famous children’s rapper? Asked for  _ his  _ number?! What is his life?!

__

Minho fears he’s living in a dream. Maybe he is. Oh well. He has more important tasks at hand, besides making sure he doesn’t wake up from this reverie. 

__

Chan told them to enjoy the show?

__

Yeah. Minho thinks he can manage  _ just  _ that. 

_**  
  
  
  
** _

⊆（⌒◎⌒ ）⊇

_****  
  
  
_

**_1-325-4419_ **

__

_ Hey Minho! It’s Channie _

__

_ But you can call me Chan haha _

__

_ Do you mind waiting until the end of the show? I’d love to show you and Felix around backstage. And maybe...I can take you on a date later?  _

__

Minho’s phone buzzed in his pocket, five minutes before showtime. They’re sitting in their seats, with Felix happily vibrating on his booster seat. He bounced his little body on the plush cushion, unable to contain his excitement as showtime crept closer. Every now and then his velcroed sneakers would smack into the back of the seat in front, making his shoes light up like a disorienting disco secured to his feet. 

__

Minho, however? Minho is  _ (silently)  _ losing his  _ goddamn mind,  _ as he read through the texts lighting up his phone screen.  _ Chan  _ texted him! He really did!  _ And  _ he offered to take them both backstage after the show?! 

__

Alright, it’s official. Minho is  _ the  _ best big brother ever. In all of history. Sorry, big brothers of the past, present, and future; you all  _ pale  _ in comparison to Lee Minho in the mist-shrouded annals of Big Brother-dom. But he can’t deny it...it’s not like  _ he  _ isn't overjoyed at this unexpected turn of events, as well. 

__

Oh, also? Chan said he wants to take Minho out. On a date. He can’t forget  _ that  _ little tidbit. He couldn't, even if he tried. But why would he want to?

__

“Min’ hyung, whatcha lookin’ at?” Felix piped up, climbing across the armrest separating his seat from Minho’s. Pudgy, tiny hands clambering onto Minho’s lap. He hooked his shining gaze onto Minho’s phone. “What are ya smiling at?” 

__

Minho shook his head back to reality. “Hm? It’s from Channie, ‘Lix. He said he wants to hang out with you—with  _ us,  _ backstage after the show.” Felix’s eyes popped out of his head, coupled with his mouth flying agape. His stout little fingers found their way to Minho’s sweater, balling up the knit into two tiny fists. And Minho isn't even finished yet. 

__

“ _ And,”  _ his older brother continued, voice now wispy and strained from residual astonishment. He felt himself begin to smile. He felt himself begin to grin like an idiot, as he recounted the messages to his brother. “He said he wants to...take me out? On a date?” 

__

Felix  _ shrieked.  _ Like a  _ full-on  _ 6 year old  _ banshee  _ scream. Loud and ear-piercing enough for the families  _ nine rows ahead  _ of them to turn around and send the kid disapproving, head-shaking glowers. 

__

“A date?!” Felix squawked, utterly uncaring of his volume and the dirty looks directed their way. “Does that mean you’re gonna get married?! And have a hundred babies?!” 

__

Minho tipped his head back and laughed, indifferent to how the back of his noggin knocked into the wooden backing of the seat. Felix is so  _ cute.  _ His sugary sweetness cancels out any dull reverberations making their way through Minho’s skull. 

__

The theatre lights dimmed, meaning the show is bound to kick off any minute now. Now the room is alight with high-pitched whooping and hollering, effectively drowning out Felix’s shrilling. 

__

“Slow your roll, Lixie! It just means we’re, well, going on a  _ date.” _

__

Felix was undeterred. He stared up at Minho with wide, hopeful eyes. “And  _ then  _ you’ll get married? Please marry Channie, hyung!  _ Please?”  _

__

Minho hid his good natured chuckles behind a closed fist, carding his other hand through Felix’s hair. He loves him so much. For being the  _ best  _ little brother he could ask for. And for inadvertently getting Minho into 3racha. Yup, Minho’s pretty damn grateful for that, too. Who would have thought?

__

_ I’ll see what I can do,  _ Minho mused to himself, basking in the personification of joy that is Felix. His own heart is on fire, beating with flames of happiness he  _ never  _ could have expected to kindle within his chest. 

__

“Fine, tiger cub.  _ Then  _ we’ll get married. And have a hundred babies.” Minho isn’t trying to jump the gun so severely, he swears. He just wants to appease his brother, one last time for the night. 

__

Felix flopped back in his seat, and cheered. He pumped his tiny fists in triumph, as he exclaimed, “I’m gonna be an uncle! A hundred times!” 

__

Minho rolled his eyes, the adoring smile still beaming on his lips. He turned his attention back to his phone, and sent a message of his own.

__

_ That sounds amazing, chan. A tour, AND a date <3  _

__

_ Have a good show! _

__

Even though the concert is set to start any  _ second,  _ his phone pinged with a notification no less than a minute later. 

__

_ It’ll be a great show, Minho _

__

Chan replied, before a second message appeared.

__

_ I know it will be, if I can find you in the crowd.  _

__

Before Minho could send a response back, the lights faded all the way out. The opulent red curtain made its slow ascent off the stage, revealing three figures behind the plane of crushed velvet. 

__

Colorful figures. Smiling figures, just like how they appear on the tv. The crowd instantly went  _ nuts.  _

__

Felix screamed, and began to flail his little arms and legs in elation. Minho found himself grinning, too. 

__

The lights flashed into brilliance, shining spotlights onto 3racha. Chan gazed out into the crowd, as he raised his mic to his lips. He’s looking. For someone. That much is obvious, even from Minho’s spot in the audience. The theatre is relatively intimate, so Chan found his target without much trouble. 

__

He met Minho’s eyes after a few seconds of searching, and winked. He smirked, visible behind the round of his microphone. The expression sent shivers down Minho’s spine. 

__

Minho winked back, unable to will the dopey grin off his lips.

__

He has a sneaking suspicion it’ll be a  _ very  _ good show.

__

One  _ both  _ Lee brothers will  _ never  _ forget. 

**Author's Note:**

> if anyone wanted any more evidence on me being completely illiterate pls let this serve as points A-Z
> 
> this is sub par compared to a lot of my other works, but u know what? 3racha children's rappers is an A1 concept and i have no regrets for coming up w that in a sleep deprived haze
> 
> I crave validation so kudos and comments mean a lot to me uwu
> 
> PSA: i overhauled this fic and made it into a minchan + lix. I was planning on doing this for a while, and i like it Way better with these characters :~) i have other lee brother fics written, so now i can make it into a series as well! so pls just understand if u see the comments mentioning names that dont correlate with the new and improved version of this fic!


End file.
